sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ice-type
The Ice-type (こおりタイプ, Kōri Taipu) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers that specialize in Ice-type Pokémon are Prima of the Kanto Elite Four, Pryce of Mahogany Town, Glacia of the Hoenn Elite Four, Candice of Snowpoint City, Brycen of Icirrus City, and Wulfric of Snowbelle City. Prior to changes in Generation Sinnoh all Ice-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall *HP=73.93 *Attack=75.13 *Defense=71.57 *SpAtk=79.13 *SpDef=80.23 *Speed=69.60 **Total=449.60 Fully evolved *HP=81.89 *Attack=83.26 *Defense=83.26 *SpAtk=90.37 *SpDef=93.26 *Speed=79.21 **Total=511.26 Battle properties Characteristics Offense Offensive-wise, because only two non-Ice types Empoleon and Heatran, which are both Steel-type types), doubly resist Ice, and the fact that double weaknesses to Ice are fairly common (largely due to Dragon types, whose final forms are often doubly weak), Ice is, along with Ground, Fighting, Rock and Fire, one of the most commonly used attacking types. Ice also pairs well with other common attacking types, notably Ground and Electric. Water Pokémon can also effectively use Ice attacks, which cover their major weakness of Grass, as well as Dragon, which resists their moves. Similarly, an Ice-type Pokémon can often use Water-type moves, which covers their weakness of Fire and Rock. Defense The Ice type is considered by many to be the worst of all types defensively. It only resists itself and is immune to freezing, while carrying weaknesses to Fire, Fighting, Rock and Steel, making it weak to moves such as Stealth Rock, Bullet Punch and Fire Blast. Their sole resistance is nullified by the Swinub Family's Ground, Articuno's and Delibird's Flying, The Snover line's Grass, and Kyurem's Dragon. Even with a second type, all but two Ice-type Pokémon—Froslass and Rotom's Frost Rotom—have more weaknesses than resistances and immunities. Contest Properties When used in Contests, Ice-type moves typically become Beauty moves, while some may be Cool moves. Pokémon As of Generation V, there are 37 Ice-type Pokémon or 5% of all Pokémon (counting forms and Mega Evolutions that change typing as different Pokémon), making it the 3rd rarest type. Pure Ice-type Pokémon *Glaceon *Castform *Snorunt *Glalie *Regice *Vanillite *Vanillish *Vanilluxe *Cubchoo *Beartic *Cryogonal *Bergmite *Avalugg Half Ice-type Pokémon Primary Ice-type Pokémon *Smoochum *Jynx *Articuno *Swinub *Piloswine *Mamoswine *Delibird *Spheal *Sealeo *Walrein *Froslass Secondary Ice-type Pokémon *Dewgong *Cloyster *Lapras *Sneasel *Weavile *Snover *Abomasnow *Kyurem *Amaura *Aurorus Moves Trivia * Generation Unova introduced the most Ice-type Pokémon of any generation, with eight (including Rotom's Frost form), and Generation Kalos introduced the fewest Ice-type Pokémon, with four. * Generation Kanto introduced the most Ice-type moves of any generation, with six, and Generation Kalos introduced the least Ice-type moves, with only one. * Although the Ice type existed since Generation Kanto, pure Ice-type species were not introduced until Generation Hoenn. ** Generation Kalos introduced the most pure Ice-types, with six new Pokémon. Generation Hoenn introduced three, Generation Kalos introduced one, while Generation Kanto and Johto introduced none. ** The only dual-type Ice-type Pokémon introduced in Generation Unova was a legendary Pokémon. * In Generation Hoenn, all Ice-type moves were Beauty moves. * Only the Normal type has a lower number of resistances than the Ice type, having no resistances (but one immunity). Ice only resists itself. * All types that are weak to Ice have been combined with it on at least one Pokémon. * There has been a Gym Leader or Elite Four member who specializes in the Ice type introduced in each generation. Three of the Ice-type Gym Leaders, Pryce, Candice, and Brycen, are the seventh Gym Leaders in their respective region. Wulfric is the exception, being the eighth in his region. * Every Ice type introduced in Generation Unova is a pale blue color. It is the only generation in which this happens. * Ice is the only type that is super effective against Flying-types that does not in turn resist Flying-type moves. * Ice-type attacks are resisted by all types that Water-type Pokémon resist. * Ice is the only type that can be triply resisted due to Dewgong and Sealeo's evolutionary lines having double resistance, as well as the Ability Thick Fat. References Other Element Types Category:Pokémon Types Category:Ice-type Pokémon